sonsofanarchyaplfandomcom-20200214-history
Simi James
Simi James is the daughter of the deceased SAMTAC secretary, Max James and his nurse wife, Anna. A graduate of UCLA with a degree in early childhood education, she teaches at Sierra Hills Public Schools, Reno Nevada and fills in as a waitress at the SON's bar, CHROME on her off time. Tenacious, head strong and stubborn, she's been known to stir up dust around the clubhouse and isn't afraid of going toe to toe with one particular prospect if she needs too. General Description Standing about 5'8" and weighing 115 lbs, Simone James is your typical blond bombshell. Wearing her long hair in tawny waves, she prefers the natural look to anything complicated and her bright blue eyes are the first thing you tend to notice about her. They truly are the window to her soul and you can always tell what shes thinking by watching them. Ruby lips are usually quirked up in an impish grin and are very seldom closed as she tends to always have a smart ass remark about something. For style, her clothing tends to run to cut off jean shorts and tank tops but when shes working, she likes sundresses, nice slacks and other things that are considered proper for young teachers. She keeps her makeup minimal and has no use for anything that takes a lot of effort. Shes just very natural in her beauty. Personality Trouble about describes her perfectly. Nuff said probably. That doesn't do it for you though? Shes hell on wheels with a mouth to match and a habit of getting into about every sort of mischief known to man. On the surface, she can come across as ornery, smart mouthed and maybe even bitchy but it hides a soft heart. She's happy go lucky by nature although she hides her true emotions under her thick shell and very VERY seldom confides in people because she's always been taught to handle her own business. Depending on who you are and how you relate to her? She can be your best friend or your worst nightmares. She doesn't pull punches and she isn't afraid to tell you exactly what she thinks. History Simone James was born to Max and Anna James of the Tacoma charter of the Sons. A former Green Beret of the special forces in Vietnam, Max did ten years in the military before retiring with severe PTSD. That PTSD lead him to meet a nurse by the name of Anna Jacobs, whom worked at the veterans hospital where he received treatment. After a few months of on again, off again courting, the young nurse found herself pregnant with Max's child and together they moved to Tacoma Washington. Where Max was officially picked up as a prospect for the SON's charter there and their bouncing blond bundle of trouble was born six months later. All in all, her life was pretty well normal in that she grew up with the wide family of the club and learned to fight practically before she could talk. As the pampered daughter of the Secretary of the club, Simi was allowed to come and go as she pleased even while her father made it clear that no one.. and he did mean NO ONE... touched his baby girl. A point made even clearer by her older brother, Nathan, when he came around to stay. To even look at her sideways was cause for an instant bullet in the head, or so they thought. Particularly close to her father as his little angel, she was often seen racing around in front of him on his Harley as a child and then later, behind him as she grew older. Rallies, club get togethers, you name it, you could find her right in the mix of it. She really knew no strangers and everyone in the club was family. Her life revolved around the workings of the place and no matter how much her mother tried to make her into a girlie girl, she just wasn't having any of it. If her brother could do it, so could she! At least, until her daddy dearest put his foot down and went to the dark side when she turned 18. He wanted more for his darling daughter, which turned out to be a college education. The moment she graduated school, he made sure she had her ducks in a row and then packed her off to Los Angeles and away from what her mother considered the club's "Bad influence". Which ROYALLY pissed the dear girl off. And she made no bones about letting everyone know it too. Especially dear old Uncle Koz who sided with her father about it. Luckily for them all, a compromise was made in that Simi agreed to attend UCLA and come home on holidays and extended weekends. This gave her a world outside the Son's and also made her happy in that she wasn't so far away from her friends and family that she was miserable. For four years, calls and quick visits were exchange and while Simi might not have been exactly happy about it all.. It worked. Mostly. The distance worked in two ways when her whole world was shattered one night by two punk ass frat boys and a cruel sorority sisters betrayal. Knowing the retaliation her father would call for, Simi locked that night down deep inside and began to distance herself as much as she could from her family. Letting them all believe that school was the reason she was drifting away, the blond threw herself into her studies, determined to do her father proud in a least one way. Right up to the moment she got the call her Dad had been killed on Son's business. Then, the kitten turned into a hellion and went hunting for answers. In an attempt to keep her out of the line of fire, her mother recently sent Simi to Reno Nevada for her "Uncle Kozik" to look after. Much to his ever loving dismay. Reaching Reno, Simi took up a few odd jobs and moved into a condo with Mona Hunter who became a mother like figure to her. For months, she substitute taught as Sierra Hills Public Schools before life events forced her to leave Reno to take care of business. With the sudden departure, she was like a tumbleweed floating in the wind. Days turned into weeks as she bounced around and weeks into months before she finally returned to the scene of the accident. Or Reno, that was. And promptly found trouble in a whole new source by the name of prospect Cole Walker. Impossibly drawn to his broody nature, the young teacher set out to pull him out of his shell but ended them both in a boat load of trouble. Recognizing a former prospects bike while broken down on the highway, the blond manages to convince Walker to do some sleuthing that ends with a gun battle, killing one Nord and leaving another wounded. That was only the beginning of the trouble to come these two's way. Between varied attacks, personal fights and passionate desire, Simi and Cole struggled to coexist. Eventually, it snowballed. A particularly violent spat that almost came to blows leaves Cole shattered and Simi trying to pick up the pieces of a broken heart. With the world falling apart around them, the pair take a road trip down memory lane to Tacoma where Simi tells about her father and her growing up years. Trying to reach the shell shocked young biker is almost impossible but eventually, the young couple manages to find the strength needed to go on. At least, till trouble arrives in the form of exotic dancer Jade Merrick who has her claws out to snatch Cole away from the blond. Only, instead of commiting the worst crime possible, Cole and Jade are both saved by the rash actions of club friend, Cliff. The crash of a brick through Jade's living room window causes a split between the two would be lovers and Cole leaves to chase down the perp. Only to end up back in Simi's arms the next morning, drunk and innocent of the worst. Which doesn't keep Simi from having a run in with the red head anyways and breaking her nose. Soon after this, Cole is in a tragic wreck that leaves him hospitalized and fighting for his life. Carrying a secret that she confesses to James Copeland, Simi is forced to lean on the brothers as they struggle to find out who's responsible for the attack that leaves the young prospect bedridden and another friend dead. During the time spent at the hospital, Simi is confronted by Betsy Walker and lines are drawn in the sand when Simi makes it clear the older woman has no place there. In a vengeful act to regain control over her helpless son, Betsy manages to evict Simi and the brothers from their bedside vigil just after the blond announces to her lover that hes going to be a father. Torn apart inside and feeling as if shes losing her mind, Simi looses control and has to be sedated before James Copeland takes her back to the clubhouse. When she comes too, things pinwheel in her head and begins to snowball until a call from Cole's doctor sends her over the edge. With the knowledge that her lovers mother is poisoning her son and planning on taking him away, Simi sneaks out of the lot and follows Betsy to her motel room. Contronting the other woman with her crimes leads to a fight in which the younger blond is forced to take her own brand of justice. With blood now staining her own hands, the terrified young woman calls the only person she can think of capable of helping her. James Copeland. Arriving with the grim reaper at his back, literally it seems, Copeland quickly takes it in and gets Simi the hell out of Dodge. Taking her back to the clubhouse, he warns her not to speak of it to anyone and to wait for Opie to talk to her. Agreeing, Simi spends the next few days in shock even as the news from the hospital takes a spike for the better. Soon, Cole is home once more and Simi struggles to act natural while carrying with her the knowledge that she murdered his mother. Not the easiest thing to live with, especially when one knows that the truth will destroy any chance of happiness she has with Cole and the child growing in her womb. LIfe has become hell on earth. And it only looks to be getting worse as things explode with the Nords and the club is forced to batten down the hatches. With the winds of changes blowing down upon them both, Cole and Simi again struggle to find some sort of balance. Only instead of Cole being the tempest, Simi is now in the middle of the storm as she struggles to keep secrets from the one man she never wanted to keep any from while holding it all together. Changed after his near death experience, her lover is a puzzle to her and new adjustments have to be made. Can Simi be the old lady he wants? The next couple months are a period of give and take while Cole convinces the club to set up the custom shop. When someone from the past comes back to rattle their cages, the young biker convinces his lover that its safer from her at the clubhouse, especially as her pregnancy starts to show. Compromise being the key word of the moment, Simi joins the team within the garage by taking over bookwork and office tasks as they prepare for the coming bike show in Vegas. Only to be sideswiped by an unexpected Nords attack that leaves her beloved uncle, Kozik, dead and another brother gravely wounded. Reeling from the aftermath, the club strives to keep itself moving forward and in an unexpected move, patches young Walker in as a full member of the MC. He, in turn, hits one knee and asks a stunned Simi to marry him. Surprise surprise, right? It seems as if all might be right in their world. At least till new threats roll in and the trip to Vegas thats suppose to be fun turns into a nightmare. WIth one thing after another happening, Simi is forced to deal with a show disaster, a near casualty admid their midst and finally, a gun battle that claims the lives of five men, gravely injures two ladies and very nearly causes the death of men she holds dear. Is it any wonder the young woman is stressed to no end? And its all just beginning to unravel as days turn into weeks and She and Cole start drifting apart for all their struggles to stay together. Christmas gives them a much needed break and the biker presents her with a boxer puppy that she promptly names Scamp. Spending almost two weeks doing nothing but loving, the couple manages to take a much needed breath of air but the ever looming threat is never far from their minds. As it rolls into the new year and Simi's once again left alone, the changes become hard to ignore. Even with the uneasy truce between the Sons and the Mayans, Cole seems to draw further and further away in his quest to find Amy. While the blond supports his ambition to find the missing girl, she can't help but be afraid of the darkness she sees creeping into her lovers soul. And all during the while, someone is plotting to destroy them both with the truth of his mothers missing presence. IN THE LAND OF GODS AND MONSTERS {Simi's Season Finale Events} 2-4-2013 Bloody Monday. The day that the world fell away and life as they all knew it ended. That was the only way to explain it once the day settled and everything was done. For most of it though, Simi was unaware. Unaware of the day exploding around her and events taking place that would leave those she loved reeling from the pain. Unaware that the day that had started out so beautifully had brought a storm so fierce that none could stand in its ferocity. All because her past came back to haunt her in the form of a black Aston Marten barreling down the street and striking her with a force that left her fighting for her own life and the life of the baby in her womb. Rushed to St. Mary's Hospital, the blond was unaware of the shifting sands the club stood on as they were dealt the unexpected blow of the attack and struggled to make sense of it. As the "family" circled, the blond struggled to hold on long enough to see her lover once more. When it came, she found some relief in the knowledge that she was able to impart the name of her attacker, knowing Cole would see that he paid for his crimes even as she slipped into the oblivion. Only to wake up shortly to find that she was a new mother with a family who needed her. Content with the knowledge, she shared a moment with Cole before slipping back into exhaustion, never dreaming of the events that would leave so many of their lives shattered. With transport arranged for her and Lucas to Charming, the blond was loaded on to a helicopter with her baby even as the storm broke over the rooftops of the city. Oblivious to the screaming winds of fate, Simi would wake to a world far changed beyond anything she could have ever expected. SIX MONTHS IN THE REARVIEW MIRROR Category:Characters Category:Pages Needing Attention